


Ori, But Let's Leave Saving The World For Later

by LadyLauren



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest, Ori and the Will of the Wisps
Genre: Gen, I'm translating this from polish, Nobody Dies, Shriek doesn't kill anyone, Some light and ridiculous stories, and my English isn't perfect, everyone is happy, this is my first work in English ever don't kill me ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLauren/pseuds/LadyLauren
Summary: Some light and fun stories from Niwen, because Ori and the crew deserve a break.(An attempt to translate my work from Polish.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Ori, But Let's Leave Saving The World For Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiskoZoSlovenska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskoZoSlovenska/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doing sidequests, you should always take a break for lunch. Even if you end up eating it with your enemy.  
> (What could happen in "Hand to hand" quest.)

Somewhere in the caves of Baur’s Reach, Ori jumped off the cliff and landed next to a campfire gracefully, careful not to burn his feet. Little Moki cocked her head at the sight, surprised.

“Hello spirit,” she squeaked. “Haven’t you been here already? Are you lost? The summit is right there.” She pointed north.

“I know. I’m not lost, don’t worry,” he said cheerfully. “Actually, I was looking for you. I brought you something.”

He quickly searched his inventory and pulled out a small pot. Moki’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Could it be–“

“Marshclam soup, that’s right,” Ori grinned.

“Oh, thank you, thank you! I am saved!” Moki exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend’s neck and hugging him way too tightly.

“You’re… welcome,” the spirit gasped, fighting for breath. He intended to break free from the embrace and return to Wellspring Glades as fast as he could, but Moki stopped him.

“Spirit! Do you really think I’ll simply let you go, after everything you’ve done to me?” she said in a strangely serious voice. “You’re very wrong then! Because… First, we are going to eat soup together!”

Ori looked at her and smiled softly. How could he possibly say no? The soup smelled delightful, and he wasn’t even in _such_ a hurry… He nodded, accepting the offer.

Moki took two small bowls and filled them with creamy liquid. Soon, they were both sitting by the fire, enjoying the meal. The soup was pleasantly warm, tasted like mushrooms spiced with a pinch of herbs – the very herbs Ori himself brought from Wellspring Mill – and was absolutely delicious.

Their peace was suddenly interrupted by a familiar scream. Two giant wings emerged from behind the mountain. Ori didn’t even manage to grab his bow before infuriated Shriek appeared in the grotto.

However, Moki didn’t seem startled by her sight at all.

“What do you want, Shriek?” she asked sternly. “If you came here to kidnap Ori, then I’m not going to let you! You two won’t fight right now. Because now, it is soup time!”

The owl blinked, visibly confused.

“Soup?” she screeched.

“Exactly! Mashclam soup, best in Niwen. Ori brought it from Wellspring Glades just for me.”

“It’s really tasty. Would you like some?” Ori asked politely. Naru always told him that he should share good things with others.

The bird stared at them as if no one has ever offered her soup before.

Moki gathered all her courage and took the pot from the fire. She approached the owl carefully and placed the pot before her.

“I’m sure you’ll like it. Just give it a try,” she encouraged, backing away.

Shriek seemed unsure of what to do. Eating meals with her enemies was certainly _not_ something she was used to. However, even the owl couldn’t ignore the captivating smell of the soup.

Still hesitant, she lowered her head and dipped her beak in the creamy liquid.

“And? What do you think?” asked Moki.

The bird gave no answer, too busy tasting. She only murmured something inaudible, which Moki took as a sign of approval. She squealed happily.

The Voice and the Memory of the Forest appeared above Ori’s arm. They looked at the scene disbelievingly.

“Ori, this owl almost killed us!” reminded the Memory. “How do you know she won’t attack us again any moment now?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said the Voice. “Nothing unites enemies better than a common meal.”

Ori smiled, shrugged and drank the rest of his soup. In the meantime, Shriek emptied the pot and licked her lips with her enormous tongue.

Soon, everyone was finished with their meal, but no one had any intention to move. Despite the cold, sitting by the fire was quite pleasant.

Moki rested her head on Ori’s arm, as if preparing to take a nap. The owl, too, lay her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

“Shriek, I have an idea,” Ori said, putting his arm around sleepy Moki. “Why don’t we quit all this fighting and trying to kill each other? At least until tomorrow. It would be a shame to ruin such a lovely evening.”

“But only until tomorrow,” the bird muttered, stretching her wings. “And then we will be enemies again. You can’t bribe me with your soup that easily.”

“Alright, as you wish. But don’t you think eating a meal together is more fun than fighting?” Ori asked.

The owl stared at him for a long moment, but said nothing more.

*

Later, when the fire went out and the bird fell asleep, Ori woke little Moki up. Together, they sneaked past the owl and left the grotto. No sooner had they reached Wellspring Glades than they heard Shriek’s furious screaming.

“And what is this about, huh?” asked Grom, looking up the sky.

“Shriek promised she won’t bully us until tomorrow, but I don’t think she can keep that promise,” Ori said sadly. “I don’t know anymore. Is there anything that could make her stop harassing us?”

Moki looked at him, waving her ears enthusiastically. Ori smiled despite himself.

“More soup,” they declared simultaneously.

Grom looked at them as if they’d gone crazy, and then laughed, causing the ground to tremble. He looked up at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Veral, I think we’ll need a bigger cauldron!” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope it wasn't so bad. I actually had a lot of fun with this translation.  
> If you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions about what I can improve, please let me know in the comments. <3 I don't write in English much, it's quite a new thing to me and I know I have a lot to learn, so any advice would be appreciated. Also, it's actually hard to write dialogues  
> "Like this,"  
> when in Polish you write them  
> \- Like this.  
> And of course, tell me what you think about the story itself! Thanks a lot for reading!  
> (RiskoZoSlovenska, somehow you encouraged me to do this. Thank you.)


End file.
